Nightmares
by Life-without-L0ve
Summary: Kate's dreams are filled with times long forgotten. Sarah is still petrified of men after her last abusive relationship, but when her new one starts to get serious she isn't sure what she's going to do. Can Sarah & Kate count on some reptilian friends to help them, or will nightmares plague them for the rest of their lives? Leo/OC & Raph/OC. Sequel to Broken.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT- Nightmares

Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys I'm back! Thank you for letting me do this, I really owe you guys big time for this. So for your patience I'm going to let you guys have your say on a little subject. Too make up for the whole restart Nightmares I'm gonna give you all a present but what the present is you're decision. No cookies, I'm sorry guys but I cannot bake. But what you can choose anything, from little oneshots of Sarah & Raph or Leo & Kate, a brand new TMNT fic altogether, or even a 3****rd**** fic with Sarah & Kate? You're choice and the poll will be posted on my profile so tell me what you people think. Now some of the stuff here is the same, some is different but still please give it a shot :D now here is the translations for the Spanish that's going to be spoken in order: **

**Good Morning my heart**

**Bright Star**

**Affection**

**Treasure **

**Little Kiss**

**Don't forget to Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it & Fave it. Also I only own Kate and Sarah, nothing else. **

29 year old Marine Sergeant Katherine Bethany Gates tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams haunted of times long, long ago. She broke out in a sweat, crying out slightly as she writhed under the sheets as if she was in agony. Memories flashed in her mind before she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. This had been the 15th night in a row where that dream haunted her. After the scream escaped her lips her two German shepherds: Titan and Thunder stormed into her bedroom pouncing on her small twin sized bed.

Kate wiped the tears away from her eyes with her one arm and scratched Thunder behind the ears while Titan curled up around her.

"Good boy." Kate sighed pressing a kiss on Thunder's wet nose as he panted, with his tongue sticking out of his snout. As Kate pulled away Thunder licked her face and Kate sadly smiled. She glanced back at Titan and kissed the top of his head so he wouldn't feel neglected. The dog wagged its tail causing Kate to smirk and ruffled the fur on the dog's head. Kate dreaded to look at the clock, fearing it was still late at night. She turned her head slightly; just enough to register that it was 5 AM.

She didn't want to go back to bed; she just wanted one night in her life to not be plagued with nightmares. Kate sighed and got up out of the bed causing the dogs to scatter. She reached under the bed for her black steel prosthetic arm. She then slipped it on her on the metal cap over the stub on her arm.

Kate made it more of a habit of wearing the arm more often. Per request of her friend Donatello, the mutant turtle. She smiled at the thought of her friends looking at a picture she had of them on her side table.

To the far left was Casey Jones and his wife April O'Neil. Friends of the turtles since they were teenagers. April had been a mother hen to the boys while Casey had been the boneheaded older brother. She had met them once and she had fun getting to know them. April was a nice person. There was very little to complain about her. Her kindness was genuine and sincere. Casey, on the other hand…well, he was cool to play hockey with. Even if he wasn't always the most agreeable, or intelligent, of people.

Next to them in the picture was Michelangelo. The baby brother of the turtles who amused Kate all the time. He was sweet, annoying but sweet. It entertained her to no end watching him tease his older brother Raphael.

And speak of the devil, in the picture right next to Mikey was Raphael with one arm having Mike in a head lock and with the other arm he had wrapped around his girlfriend: Sarah Kaplan. Kate had met Raphael first when it came to the family back when they were teens. It was a bar in New York, designed for people like them. Some were sluts, some were mutants and some were just wounded beyond recognition. But none of that mattered there, they weren't judged by what they looked like or what they did. They just showed up for a good time and there was never any problem. You were just normal and Raph and Kate that's more than they could ever hope for. Back then they were just 2 kids that hated the world. And though that was the only belief they shared, they still got along great. Who knew that two with just a mutual hatred of humanity would get along so perfectly. Kate was really happy for Raph. The ice had already been broken when she met Sarah and the two became quick friends, which scared the crap out off Raphael sometimes. Especially when Kate told his girlfriend tales about him at the bar. But that aside the hot-head found someone to help him calm down and now he was more of a softie...if a scary as hell tough guy like Raph could have a soft side.

Sarah on the other hand was one of Kate's best friends. Though the girl wasn't as tough as Kate, they shared many of the same interests. Among them, tattoos, Heavy Metal music and dogs. And though the circumstances were not ideal for making friends, it didn't stop her. Sarah's psycho ex-boyfriend was out to get her and if she and the turtles hadn't intervened...well Kate really didn't like to think about it. She smiled at the girl in the picture knowing she wouldn't smile back. Her unruly dark brown curls in front of one of her gray eyes with a glimmer in them. Kate knew that only Raphael could cause that shine in her eyes. They had been dating for about 2 years now and Kate wondered how serious the two were getting.

Next to Sarah was Donatello, the geek of the group. He handled all things science related, from medicine to mechanics. Because of him, Kate wore her metal arm more often and tried her best not to get in bar fights. Despite his laid back and pacifist like attitude, he knew how to give a lecture on health, and with Kate, he often had to. He was like her personal mother hen.

Besides Donatello was the father of the turtles, Master Splinter. Kate was on good terms with him. Though she could live without his interference in her early life, she enjoyed the time they spent together. They would often just sit back, watch soap operas and sip their tea casually, three things they enjoyed doing.

And right next the famous Master Splinter was the one and only Fearless Leader: Leonardo. Kate smiled at his picture. He was always so uptight that Kate found it impossible not to tease him. She would call him sexy just to see his left eye twitch and finish his sentences just to frustrate him but she couldn't deny that a small part of her had a crush on him. Kate knew he would never date her. He was looking for someone more...perfect then her. And though she understood that she would never be "his girl," she couldn't help but feel that stinging disappointment.

Kate sighed, memories of the war where she lost her right arm and sight in her right eye flowed back into her brain as she looked at herself in the mirror. _**Freak**__, _her inner monologue greeted her appearance. _**Nightmare.**_ The words haunted her mind as she faced another painful look in the mirror. Kate took a deep breath and walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes to get ready for the day. As she slipped off her pajama shirt she looked down at her right side where the still reddish/pink burn scars were just starting to heal. She watched as her human hand run along the burns, remembering their application.

Kate frowned and continued getting dressed trying her best to ignore the rejected memories of her past. When she finished she looked herself over in the mirror. She decided that her outfit for the day would be a solid forest green tank top with black skinny jeans with her black combat boots, which was her normal preference of shoes. Kate nodded in approval over her clothes and walked out of her room and to the kitchen.

She slipped on her black leather jacket that was hung over one of the chairs in the kitchen and walked over to her cabinet in search of her favorite Jasmine tea, her personal wake up drink. Kate had never been much of a coffee person. She frowned in disappointment when she saw there were no more packets of tea. She looked to her dogs for comfort as they made their way behind her.

"We're going to have to do something about this aren't we?" Kate asked then walked over to her wireless phone. "Who is always up at this ungodly hour and has tea I can borrow?" she asked in a baby voice.

"REO!" Titan barked and Kate smiled. She had taught him to say that. Along with 'I Love You' and 'Beer'.

"That's right!" Kate praised her dog and looked though her contacts for Leo. Once she had found him she called and listened for him to pick up.

"_Kate? You're up early what's up?"_ Leo answered and Kate chuckled.

"Couldn't sleep much longer. Hey can I ask a favor?"

"_Sure what do you need?"_

"I ran out of tea and-"

"_You want to borrow some of mine."_ Leo chuckled cutting Kate off.

"Hey I thought finishing your sentences was my thing." Kate said trying her best to fight of a blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"_Well I guess it's our thing now."_ Leo answered and Kate's heart skipped a beat.

"Anyways. Could you please bring me some Jasmine tea?"

"_Kate..."_

"Pretty please with sprinkles?" Kate begged and Leo sighed.

"_I'll be over soon."_

"Thanks Leo." Kate grinned, "Talk to you later."

"_Bye."_ Leo said and Kate hung up.

~*~*~**Time Skip**~*~*~

Kate stretched as she waited around on her couch. Titan was lying down at her feet and Thunder right beside her. It was almost 6 and the sun was rising. Fearless had better hurry or he was going to be running out of shadows to sneak around in. Kate twirled her black hair in between her fingers watching the clock. It wasn't like him to take his time.

Kate let out a small yawn right before Titan and Thunder jumped up and started barking at the window excitedly. A small knock against her window startled her; she looked over to see Leonardo with his famous half smile in front of the window holding out a box of tea. Kate grinned and walked over to the window, letting him in.

"You're cutting it close, sexy." Kate teased and held back a giggle as she caught the annoyance in his face.

"Don't make me regret bringing you tea." Leo threatened but there was no real edge in his voice. Kate could tell it was empty. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen and Leonardo followed.

"What kind did you bring?"

"Jasmine. What else would I bring?" Leonardo asked as he set the box on one of the counters.

"Well your dad prefers Chai and I-"

"Don't act like I don't know you well enough to get your favorite type of tea." Leo said seriously and Kate slightly blushed. She was glad her dark skin hid the red on her cheek before she continued their conversation.

"Well while you're here, you want me to make you a cup? Or did you already have your morning tea?" Kate asked as she grabbed opened the cabinets revealing her collection of coffee mugs.

"Go ahead and make me a cup." Leo replied and patted the dogs on the head. "You know, if their tails wag anymore they'll fall off right?"

"Oh their just excited to see you." Kate said as she filled her tea kettle with water and put of the stove. _'They're not the only ones.'_

"You're forgetting something." Leo said as she turned back to face him. She looked at him confused until he walked over to the bowl she left all her keys in and pulled out her dog tags. Kate pouted as Leo put the necklace around her neck.

"If you left without these, you would've complained about feeling naked all day." Leo smirked and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up. Not all of us can be as perfect as you, O' Fearless one!"

Kate then walked over to one of the counters. She opened a drawer and pulled out her lighter and a cigarette pack.

"That's bad for you, you know." Leo lectured and Kate rolled her blue eyes.

"So are sharpened swords but hey you use those every day." Kate retorted and Leo chuckled. He knew she only smoked when she was nervous or scared. He walked over to her as she puffed out some smoke from the cancer stick. He looked at her face, looking over her features.

Her tan cheeks were slightly red and dark lines under her eyes. Old scars under her right eye were pale and faded but he could still see them.

"You haven't been getting much sleep have you?" Leo asked and she was silent, he knew that meant an immediate 'yes'. "What's wrong Kate?"

"Nothing." Kate growled as she took another drag. She then walked over to the stove, back turned to the 27 year old turtle.

"You may be able to pull that on Raph but not me. Now talk."

"Nothing to talk about." Kate said, "Just a bad dream."

"Bullshit. Kate I know you better than that. What was this 'bad dream' about?" Leo asked and Kate frowned. If the situation had been lighter Kate would've joked about Leo using up his one cuss word for the year. But it wasn't a light situation and if she told him the truth, she knew she would never hear the end of it. No, she had to lie and it had to be something believable.

"I got a call yesterday…..an old buddy of mine died….back in Afghanistan." Kate lied taking another drag of her cigarette. Her stomach curled and cringed but Kate kept her poker face.

"Kate I-"

"Not a word got me?" Kate ordered, "You asked and I told you okay? No pity, no comfort because I don't need it."

Leonardo held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. But I'm here when you want to talk." Leo replied and Kate smirked.

"Alright sexy. I'll talk when I'm ready." Kate lied just to get Leo to leave the matter alone.

"That's all I'm asking for." Leo smiled as Kate walked over to her ash tray and got rid of the cancer stick. Leo walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two mugs. One was dark navy blue and on the side read: I'M THE BOSS in white letters and the other was black colored mug with the words: The few, The proud, The Marines in white letters on its side as well. He poured some of the hot water in the mugs. Before he handed her the mug, he dunked the tea bags a few times, then let then rest in the water.

"You know I'm glad you called." Leo smirked as he continued to dip the tea bag in and out of the water.

"Oh?" Kate asked arching her brow at him, obvious curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, Raph and Sarah are getting pretty annoying." Leo answered as he set the mug down on the counter and pulled out the tea bag. His tea was the perfect strength for him to drink, a nice dark brown coloring with the glaze that only tea can produce. But he knew it was missing something. He walked over to the trash can and disposed of the no longer necessary tea bag.

"Hey Kate where's-"

"Honey's in the pantry." Kate smiled as she removed her tea bag out as well.

"You want anything for your tea?" Leo asked as he walked over to the pantry. Kate shook her head as she walked over to the trash can.

"Sexy, you know-" Kate started but was cut off by Leo once again.

"You take it black." Leo finished her sentence, having heard the ending many times before. "I was just asking. No harm in that." he chuckled as he added just the perfect amount of honey into his mug, "But Sarah is teaching Raph Spanish."

"What's so wrong about that?" Kate asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"You should see them. It's so annoying." Leo groaned and Kate rolled her eyes.

"I think it's sweet." Kate said in a reassuringly romantic voice, "Besides he's not that mushy. This is Raph we're talking about."

"Whatever, I am not looking forward to breakfast with the happy couple." Leo groaned and Kate sighed.

"I think they're kinda lucky."

"Yeah I guess." Leo frowned and gave a soft chuckle, "I still can't see it."

"What?"

"Sara and Raph." Leo stated, "I always figured he'd go for….I don't know someone like you."

If Kate didn't know Leo well enough she would've thought she had heard jealousy in her friend's voice. "You think that's what love is about?"

Leonardo looked at her confused, "Kinda. Aren't you supposed to fall in love with someone you have things in common with? But Sarah and Raph couldn't be more different. She's shy and sweet and patient and he's hot headed, stubborn and has the patience of a 6 year old on a sugar high." At this statement Kate shook her head laughing.

"No offense Leo, but you don't got a clue when it comes to love." Kate laughed softly, "It's way more complicated than that."

Leonardo raised an eye ridge at this, "Oh?"

Kate nodded taking a sip of her tea before she continued, "Back when I was in Afghanistan there was this one guy. He was a straight Marine. Not like most of the Marines that talk a lot of smack and are just a bunch of pretty boys. The sick ones that torture some of the civilians. He was perfect. Maybe a little too perfect but perfect none the less."

"What about him?"

"I fell for him. Hard. But he wasn't my type." Kate sighed getting another confused look from the ninja.

"You have a type?" He teased and Kate gave him a playful shove.

"Yeah. Normally I go for hotheads. Fighters. But that guy….he was different." Kate said looking away from her friend, "He made me think about what I did, made me calm down before I did something stupid. Love isn't about finding your match sexy. It's about finding someone who completes you, someone who makes you a better you. Sarah brings out the best of Raph and vice versa. He isn't as impulsive as he used to be and don't tell me you haven't noticed because I know you have." Kate said and Leo nodded before giving a soft grumble,

"So where is Mr. Perfect?" Leo frowned and Kate sighed,

"Six feet under. Died serving his country like a good Marine." Kate laughed sadly, "His fiancée was devastated…..so was I."

"Kate….I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No, it's alright." Kate smiled weakly, drinking more of her tea. "But it helps my point. Love isn't always black in white. It's complicated and never easy but in the end, it makes you better….you get what I mean? Raph and Sara complete each other….like April does with Casey. They couldn't be more different but they're good for each other. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I do." Leo said before sipping some of his own tea.

Silence then filled the room. It was something the two were comfortable with and it went on for a good few minutes before the mutant reptile spoke up.

"Why don't you come to breakfast with me?" Leo asked and Kate was glad she hadn't drank any more of her tea, otherwise, there would a decent layer of it covering her friend.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to be alone with the 'happy couple'." Leo shrugged, "Besides I looked in your pantry Kate, you got nothing to eat."

"Shut up. I was going to do to the store anyways today!" Kate said playfully punching Leo with her left hand.

"Come on, please? It's the least you can do, I brought you tea!" Leo begged.

Kate gave a dramatic sigh, "If I have to." And with that Leonardo smiled.

"Thanks Kate." Leo smirked and gave her an awkward side hug.

"No problem sexy." Kate grinned at him as they both finished the last of their tea.

~*~*~**Back At the Lair***~*~*~

Sarah opened her eyes slowly and smiled. For there, leaning on his elbow was her boyfriend Raphael with a sleepy smile on his face.

"*Buenos días mi corazón." Raphael grinned before kissing her softly on the lips. Sarah remembered when he had first asked her to teach him Spanish a year ago. She was pleasantly surprised and as time passed he had gotten very good. Sarah smiled even more against his lips and sighed contently after he pulled away.

"Well good morning to you too." Sarah grinned as she snuggled closer to him. "Your Spanish is getting much better."

"Tanks, I 'ad a great teacha." Raphael chuckled as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Sarah's smiled grew and she laid her head against his plastron. Hearing his steady heartbeat made Sarah even happier.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked,

"Almost seven." Raphael answered.

"How long have you been up?" Sarah asked again and Raph chuckled,

"15 minutes."

"So you've been staring at my messy, drooling, snoring, sleepy self for the past 15 minutes?" Sarah asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Maybe." Raphael smirked "But I tink yer sleepy self is pretty damn cute."

"Whatever you big lug, come on let's get up." Sarah yawned trying her best to sit up. But Raphael wouldn't have any of it and pulled her back to bed.

"Aw what's da rush?" Raph asked placing a few teasing kisses on her neck. Sarah knew what was on his mind and frowned.

"Breakfast. *Lucero, I'd love to stay but I'm starving!" Sarah said pushing him away. Raphael pouted but let Sarah up.

"Fine, breakfast betta be worth it." Raphael grumbled, walking over to the dresser.

"I'm cooking, it will be." Sarah laughed as she looked around the room and grinned. After her abusive boyfriend issue had been ended, Sarah never moved out. Not after she and Raphael had gotten together. Since she had started sharing it with Raphael the room had changed quite a bit.

Instead of plain red, the walls were painted with different designs and colors, by Sarah of course. On the right wall were traditional day of the dead skeletons from Mexico. The base of the wall black but the skeletons were a combination of rose red, snow white, midnight blue, emerald green and sunset orange. The left wall tribal, red, Aztec designs with the base of the wall was also black. They had exchanged Raph's old hammock for a queen sized bed and Sarah had put the alarm clock next to her side of the bed to preserve it a little longer.

"Hey babe 'ave ya seen my belt?" Raph asked as he looked through his drawer.

"Nightstand." Sarah answered as she looked through her closet. She pulled out a black t-shirt with the words: _You laugh because I'm different; I laugh because you're all the same_ printed in red letters. Next she pulled out a pair of black jeans.

"Hey *carino have you seen my sneakers?" Sarah asked and Raph grinned,

"Right next ta yer heels."

"Thank you!" Sarah said as she found her shoes. After she had gotten dressed she walked over to their dresser and pulled out a pair of socks then sat at the end of the bed and put on the shoes. This was their normal morning routine and Sarah had never gotten tired of it. Though she was fairly certain, since they did this every morning, Raphael _knew_ where his belt was.

"Ya tink everyone's up yet?" Raph asked and Sarah pursed her lips in thought.

"Let's see…..Leo always gets up at 5 on the dot, Mike get's up at around 8:30….Donnie should be up at 9 but won't be **awake**, awake until…10 maybe and Master Splinter is probably awake." Sarah said and Raph smirked,

"Ya just got us all wired don'tcha?" Raph asked sitting beside her.

"I've been living here for a while. Of course I would." Sarah smiled but tapped her lips teasingly with the tip of her nail.

"Yer unbelievable." Raph grinned wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And you *tesoro are impossible." Sarah smiled and pressed her forehead to his, "*Besito?"

"Like ya 'ad ta ask." Raph asked and claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was brief….or brief for them at least. It probably lasted good 5 minutes and when it ended she grinned and her eyes shined. A mischievous smile worked its way up to her face,

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You." Raphael whispered softly in her ear making the young woman shiver. Maybe breakfast could be postponed for just a little while….

~*~*~**Time Skip***~*~

Pancakes. That was the first thing Kate smelled as she entered the lair with Leo. The utterly amazing smell of Sarah Kaplan's pancakes. Along with the sound of girlish squealing and a faint laugh.

"Red, you pig, get your fingers out of the batter!" Sarah's voice laughed as Kate came inside.

"Ey I ain't a pig I'mma turtle. Come on 'ow bad can one little taste be?"

"No! Raphael stop it right now or so help me you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week!"

"Aw come on babe." Raph whined which got Kate's eyes to widened. Raph never whined. Or at least not when she was present.

"No! And no amount of sweet talking will get me to budge!" Sarah shouted and Raph walked out of the kitchen pouting. Once he did he spotted his eldest brother and Kate.

"'Ey bro! Sup Kate?" Raph greeted as he walked over to the two.

"You know trying my best to stay alive." Kate shrugged, "What about you?"

"Notin' much but….I don't mind ya know?" Raph grinned stealing a glance at the kitchen. Kate smirked at him,

"Yeah Fearless told me you and Sarah are getting pretty cuddly with each other."

"Did 'e now?" Raph frowned glaring at his older brother. Leo opened his mouth to defend himself but Kate cut him off.

"Don't worry, nothing major. So are those pancakes I smell?" Kate asked and Raph grinned some more.

"Yeah. Come on Sarah would love ta see ya." Raph smirked and the two followed him into the kitchen. There Sarah was flipping flapjacks on a skillet and not to far on a different pan was bacon sizzling as well.

"Raph if you think you're-" Sarah started but as she turned and saw Kate, she smiled and rushed over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Kate oh it's great to see you!"

"Hey Sarah, it's good to see you too." Kate smiled as Sarah let her go. After looking at her for only a few seconds, she could tell there was something not right. Her grin faded into a look of concern and Sarah's gray eyes shot Kate a look that said _'We're going to talk later'_

"Hey guys can you wake Don and Mikey up? Breakfast is almost ready." Sarah asked sweetly. The two turtles nodded and left the room. As they left Kate sat down at the table and Sarah crossed her arms and frowned.

"Okay. Spill."


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT-Nightmares

Chapter 2

**A.N:****I own nothing but Kate & Sarah. Also there is a poll on my profile on my 'I'm sorry I had to restart this.' present so vote, vote, vote. Some of this is the same some is different. As always Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it. **

"What's wrong with you?" Sarah asked as she turned back to the pancakes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kate said coolly trying her best to hide her uneasiness.

"Kate, no offense, but you look like you got hit by a bus!" Sarah frowned, "Now if you don't tell me what's wrong I'll get Master Splinter and you___know_ he won't leave it alone."

"Sarah it's nothing major! I just didn't sleep much last night that's all." Kate lied.

"Kate I know you better than that. It looks like you haven't had sleep in weeks! So don't try and pull that 'It was a little thing' on me." Sarah said as she flipped some of the pancakes.

"God it was just a bad dream why is everyone making such a big deal?!" Kate snapped and Sarah turned back to her.

"Because it's you we're talking about. Kate, you look just plain awful. We just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I am. I'm just a little tired that's all." Kate snapped with an edge to her voice telling Sarah to leave the subject alone. There was a silence between them and Kate knew that Sarah didn't like it one bit. She was just like her boyfriend, always hating the silence. Once during their small conversations that one of the main reasons she had left her sleepy little town in upstate New York was the noise. That silence scared her more than anything else just like Raphael.

"You got work today?" Sarah asked finally breaking the thick wall of quietness,

"Nope. I don't work weekends, you?"

"Sunday *amigo, shop's closed. I'm going to church after breakfast but other than that I'm here today. Besides Seth &Sam called me a few days ago. Seth told me he has plans and is going to be gone till Wednesday at Pennsylvania. Sam said he has somewhere to be for the next week so Inks & Oils is taking a break for a little bit." Sarah explained.

"What kind of plans?" Kate asked arching her brow.

"They didn't say, I'm just glad I get a long weekend. Red and I are going to have some good ol' quality time." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, things getting serious between the two of you?" Kate asked as she spotted the ear-to-ear grin that adorned Sarah's face.

"I….don't know right now, we're just letting things happen. We're both comfortable for now and that's fine with me." Sarah explained and Kate arched a brow once again.

"So if he came in right now and got down on one knee-"

"Oh God is he!?" Sarah asked with a strange mixture of panic and hope in her voice.

"What? Oh no, hon I was just asking." Kate said quickly and Sarah frowned.

"I-I thought….never mind." Sarah said quietly. Had Kate not been so engulfed in the conversation, she easily would have missed it.

"Oooh no. You bugged me about my problems now I'm going to bug you about yours. Now spill it." Kate crossed her arms across her chest, frowning as she waited for her friend's response.

"We've been….or he's been talking about it…." Sarah murmured and Kate's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Um….excuse me?"

"We've been talking about it." Sarah said as she put some of the done pancakes on a spare plate nearby. "We've been dating for a while and he's getting…..scared or maybe….worried. I don't know….but I-"

"But you guys are talking about it?"

Sarah let out a sigh as she placed the plate of pancakes on the table. "He's been asking me what I would say…..about how it might be and….honestly I don't know." Sara avoided the Marine's gaze and turned back to the bacon. "Every time I think about it or talk about it I….I think of **him**."

"Sarah…"

"I know Raph would never….but I can't help it." Sarah frowned, "I love him. I swear on all that is good and holy that I love him but….I don't know if I'm ready for something as big a marriage. Not when I'm still healing from-"

"Woah, woah, woah Sarah it's ok." Kate said, "No one is making you get married. But answer me this."

"What?"

"In 5 years, where do you see the two of you?" Kate asked seriously and Sarah went silent for a moment. Where did she see herself in 5 years from now? When she was a child she had always imagined that by the time she was 30 she'd be married and maybe have a kid and the more Sarah thought about it, the more she realized. She was herself with Raphael, married and maybe with a little help from God, a kid on the way.

"Together. I see us together." Sarah said softly and Kate smiled,

"Then there you go." Kate replied and Sarah smiled continued working on breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT-Nightmares

Chapter 3

**A.N: ****Translation for Japanese in order:**

***Kanojo no migi ni watashi no musuko o atsukau. Anata wa, futatabi kanojo no yōna josei o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen**** =Treat her right my son. You will not find a woman like her again**

***Anata ga shita yō ni chichi wa watashi wa anata ga watashi o hazukashī shinjirukoto ga dekinai****= Father I cannot believe you embarrassed me like you did.**

***Leonardo watashi wa shinjitsu o hanasu****=Leonardo I only speak the truth.**

***Watashi wa anata ga kanojo o mite dono yō ni sanshō shite kudasai. Kanojo wa anata ni dono yōnimieru ka. Setsuzoku ga arimasu. Anata wa, kodomo-tachi' wa sore no tame ni iku' to iu dono yō ni subeki****=I see how you look at her. How she looks at you. There is a connection and you should how the kids say 'make the move'.**

**Translation for Spanish in order:**

**Cocodrilo-Crocodile**

**I own nothing but Kate & Sarah. Some of this is the same as before and there is more new stuff too so give it a shot. Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it. **

"Pancakes!" Michelangelo's voice caught Kate attention and the youngest turtle brother jumped into his seat at the table. Raphael and Leo followed close behind him, Leo taking a seat next to Kate and Raphael wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. The sight of Donatello groggily trudging into the kitchen put a smirk on Kate's face.

"Don there's fresh coffee in the pot." Sarah told the purple clad turtle as she escaped Raphael's hold. "Hey Mike could you get the syrup, nutella, chocolate syrup, honey and peanut butter?" Sarah asked him and Michelangelo nodded walking towards the pantry.

"Hold on. I get why you guys need syrup but peanut butter, chocolate syrup and Nutella? What's that about?" Kate asked and Leo chuckled.

"Mike likes peanut butter and syrup on his pancakes, Don likes honey, Sarah likes Nutella and Raph likes chocolate syrup and Master Splinter and I are normally the only ones who like just plain syrup." Leo explained and Kate shook her head.

"There is something seriously wrong with you people." Kate grinned.

"Huuuh hock itmn teill yaaw trrrrrriy it." Donatello said through a yawn and Kate arched her brow.

"Any one speak sleeping zombie?" Kate joked only to get a response from the other woman in the room.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Sarah explained as she finished frying the bacon.

"Yeah no." Kate laughed as she filled her plate with 2 pancakes. "Where's Master Splinter?"

"He was up late last night watching his 'stories'. He might be a little late this morning." Leo said and Kate smiled.

"So I can still call you sexy?" Kate grinned and everyone (aside from Sarah) groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, you can still call me sexy." Leo sighed unaware someone was on his way to the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" Master Splinter's voice caused all of the present company to tense. Even half asleep Donatello.

"M-m-master Splinter!" Leo spluttered as Kate turned to the old rat.

"It isn't what it sounds like!" Kate shouted, "I can totally explain!"

"There is no need Katherine." Splinter waved her off before turning to his eldest, "*Kanojo no migi ni watashi no musuko o atsukau. Anata wa, futatabi kanojo no yano josei o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen."

Kate saw the turtle beside her cheeks darken while Donatello smiled sleepily and Raphael & Michelangelo busted out laughing.

"Uh….translation?" Kate asked as she turned to Sarah and her boyfriend.

"Um…..I picked up 'her', 'right' and 'again'." Sarah frowned, brows knitted together in confusion. Her boyfriend still barking with laughter was wiping tears from his eyes,

"Fearless, he ain't wrong!" Raph said as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Yeah dude. Turtles are slow but seriously you are taking forever!" Mikey chimed in and Kate frowned impatiently.

"Um….anyone going to tell me what the shell he just said?" Kate asked and Mikey grinned mischievously.

"Oh he said-"

"Michelangelo. Don't. You. Dare." Leo scowled causing Kate to look at him wide eyed.

"Oh come on Fearless it can't be that bad." Kate smirked but Donatello shook his sleepy head as Sarah placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Not happening!" Leo frowned and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Donnie can I borrow your laptop later?"

"Why?" Don asked in a yawn.

"To look up whatever the hell Master Splinter said on Google Translate!" Kate frowned and everyone aside from Leonardo started laughing their heads off….again.

"Alright, alright let's stop gossiping and start eating before the pancakes get cold." Sarah scolded as she sat down at the table, with Raphael following soon behind her. Kate sighed and grabbed her knife and fork and cut her pancakes, paying no mind to the conversations that seemed to float around the table. Her attention wasn't even on her food. It was on Leonardo. When he laughed at a joke she didn't hear, gave his charming half smile, or even talked she smiled inside. Everything he did hypnotized Kate.

As she finished cutting her pancakes she reached for the syrup at the same time Leo had. Their hands brushed against each other's and their eyes locked for a small moment. Kate felt her heart twinge with want and longing as she looked into his chocolate colored eyes. Their hands still touched and for a second, just second Kate thought Leonardo may have been interested in her as well.

But as soon as that second passed, her senses returned to her and she pulled her hand away from his, taking the syrup with her. Turning her head down to look at her food, avoiding his captivating eyes. She opened the bottle and in her real hand and swirled it around over her pancakes letting the sticky sweetness settle on her breakfast. Once her pancakes were properly coated, she placed it on the table once again for Leonardo to use. Her thought's circling around Leo's eyes. Why didn't he pull away? Why did he just look at her like he had? Why didn't he say anything?

"Kate? Kate? Kate!" Sarah's voice snapped Kate out of her thoughts.

"Hmm what did you say?" Kate asked giving a quick glance at Leo.

"I asked you if you had any plans this week." Sarah explained as her brows associated themselves with each other, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But nah don't have much planned. It's a vacation week at the animal shelter." Kate shrugged, "Why?"

"Case wants ta take us ta da farm 'ouse fer a few days. And we was wonderin' if ya wanted ta come wit." Raph explained, "Tought ya'd like ta come."

"It's beautiful out there. You'd like it. We'd have tons of fun." Sarah smiled,

"Titan and Thunder would love it out there." Leo chimed in and Kate pursed her lips out in thought.

"When are we leaving?" Kate asked.

"Tomorrow night." Sarah smiled, "Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yeah it does. Hope you guys got room for me and my babies." Kate smirked,

"As long as dey don't slobber in da van I'm fine wit it." Raph shrugged and Kate laughed a bit and took a bite of her pancakes. The rest of them finished their food with light conversation.

"*Anata ga shita yō ni chichi wa watashi wa anata ga watashi o hazukashī shinjirukoto ga dekinai" Leonardo whispered to his father with a slight scowl on his face.

"*Leonardo watashi wa shinjitsu o hanasu." Master Splinter chuckled softly, "*Watashi wa anata ga kanojo o mite dono yō ni sanshō shite kudasai. Kanojo wa anata ni dono yōnimieru ka. Setsuzoku ga arimasu. Anata wa, kodomo-tachi' wa sore no tame ni iku' to iu dono yō ni subeki."

Leonardo frowned and ate his pancakes. Occasionally glancing up at his father, then over to Kate. Kate seemed fixated on the Japanese being spoken.

~*~*~***Time Skip**~*~*~

"So 'ow 'ave ya been?" Raph asked Kate as she sat on the couch next to him.

"I've been good. A lot of the animals at the shelter are getting homes and oh, the shelter is offering a program for soldiers."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wounded veterans can get a dog and free training for the dog if they're disabled. You know, teaching the dog to help around if they're blind or get a glass of water or even pick up the phone."

"Sounds cool, I'm 'appy fer ya."

"Thanks…..and speaking of exciting news, you got anything planned for you and Sarah?" Kate asked casually.

"Whaddya mean?" Raph asked with an arched eye ridge.

"Just wondering. You've got that evil glint in your eye, the one that gives away your planning something." Kate shrugged and Raph sighed.

"It's dat obvious huh?"

"Painfully so." Kate smirked and elbowed him in the shoulder, "So you going to tell me or am I going to get it out of you?"

Raph was silent for a small while, which had Kate very concerned. He was never quiet. Raph was the loud mouth that spoke when he shouldn't. He spoke when no one was listening and no one wanted to hear him. So when he stayed silent for long periods of time, Kate didn't take it as a good sign.

"Raph…what are you up to?" Kate asked in a serious tone.

"I'm gonna ask 'er ta marry me." Raph said with a sigh going through one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a small velvet red box. Kate's blue eyes widened as he handed the box to her so the retired marine could look at it.

"Woah….seriously?" Kate asked in shock. The 29 year old opened the box surprised to fin carat diamond ring in it. Raphael nodded with a smirk,

"I took a coupla shifts as 'Cowabunga Carl' ta pay fer it." Raph stated which got another surprised looked from Kate,

"**You** dressed up as Cowabunga Carl? Damn….you're serious about this aren't you?" Kate said knowing he would never, _ever_ work at a kid's party or put on a foam head unless it was important. As in life and death serious and even then he would complain about it the _entire_ time.

"Yeah. And Kate…..I just wanna make sure everything-"

"Raph I'm cool with it. I'm actually a little excited for you." Kate smirked. "I'm just worried what happened to those kids whenever you went to one of those birthday parties."

"'Ey I can be good wit kids!" Raph frowned slightly insulted. Kate simply rolled her eyes and passed the ring back to her friend.

"Whatever hothead. So how are you gonna pop the question?" the woman asked and Raph shrugged,

"Don't know. When da time's right I guess." Raph replied. He wasn't the best with words but he thought he would probably know when the moment was right. Kate rolled her eyes again and frowned,

"Raph you don't have a romantic bone in your body, how are you suppose to know when the time's right?"

"'Ey I resent dat remark!" Raph frowned and Kate arched a brow.

"Alright then, who's Lisa?" Kate asked and Raphael gave her a deadpanned look.

"Uh who?" Raphael questioned and Kate frowned,

"Lisa Monad. Your first steady bar girlfriend." Still nothing. "The brunette with the pink scarf."

"Uh…" Raph frowned trying to think of whoever the Marine was talking about. Kate gave an unamused look before slapping him in the face.

"Does that ring any bells?" Kate frowned and realization dawned upon the Ninja.

"'er name was Lisa? I tought it was Mona! No wonda she was pissed!" Raph exclaimed and Kate face palmed, "What does she even got ta do wit dis anyway?"

"She was your first girlfriend. What happened with that?" Kate frowned, "She left you for Alejandro *Cocodrilo! Why?"

"….Cause 'e treated 'er 'lika lady'" Raphael grumbled and Kate nodded,

"Exactly. Raphie-boy you can't just wing this. It's marriage, the biggest step for anyone to take so _**think**_."

"Aight, aight I got it I got it." Raph snapped, "So what 'm I supposed ta do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kate asked, "I ain't no romantic."

"Oh well some 'elp ya are." Raphael growled and Kate gave a knowing smirk,

"I said **I** didn't know. But April might." Kate smiled mischievously. Raphael smirked and placed an arm around her.

"Tanks Kate." Raph said and Kate smiled,

"What are friends for?"

"And don't werry 'bout Leo. 'e'll find out how speciel ya are eventually." Raph said with a knowing smile and Kate sighed,

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT-Nightmares

Chapter 4

**A.N: Haha Chapter 4 we finally got here! Thank you guys again for letting me do this and remember that poll on what my 'I'm sorry I started all over on this' gift should be is on my profile so **_**vote, vote, vote, vote, vote**_**! Now I own nothing but Kate and Sarah and as always: Love it, Share it, Review it (Seriously I love the reviews), Follow it and Fave it! **

"Kate you home?" Leo asked as he knocked on his friend's window. The sound of barking and Kate shouting 'SHUT UP YOU MANGY MUTTS!' answered the eldest turtle brother's question. When Kate walked over to the window Leo's eyes practically popped out of his head.

For his friend, Katherine Bethany Gates only wore a very short, forest green towel around her body. It barely covered her….more private parts that Leo didn't dare to think of. Her prosthetic arm gone, leaving her left arm the only thing keeping the towel from falling to the ground. Kate walked over to him, noticing he was wearing clothes. He wore dark blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers and sun glasses and Kate couldn't deny she found it….hot.

"Hey sorry I had to rush out of the shower," Kate smirked slightly, "My stuff is all packed, all I gotta do is get dressed. The dogs are on their leashes so you can go ahead and take everything down to the Battle Shell." Kate said gesturing to his civilian clothes.

"What am I your butler now?" Leo asked and Kate smirked,

"Well unless you wanna see me get nak-"

"Got it! Where's your bags?!" Leo asked practically flying down the hall. Kate barked with laughter as she held the towel securely to her body.

"They're in the bedroom and the dogs should be in the kitchen!" Kate explained as she followed him. Leo picked up the 2 suitcases and walked out of the room quickly, not daring to look at his friend. Kate rolled her eyes as he left her room and shut the door behind him. She then pulled out her metal appendage and strapped it onto her arm stub. She walked to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for her to wear for the trip. She slipped them on and combed her wet hair. When she was done getting ready she walked out to her living room where Leo stood waiting for her.

"What are you waiting for sexy, let's get going!" Kate ordered and Leo just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Just get Titan and Thunder and let's go." Leo snorted as he walked towards the door. Kate shrugged wondering what his deal was when she whistled for her dogs. The German Shepard's came scrambling towards her, leashes trailing behind them. Kate smirked and picked up the leashes,

"After you O' fearless one." Leo rolled his eyes once again and walked out the door with Kate following close behind. As they exited the apartment Kate locked the door and they walked down the stairs to avoid other people in the building. When they made it down to the street Kate glanced back at her friend.

"So are Case and April coming?" Kate asked and Leo shook his head,

"They were but April caught some sort of stomach bug. Casey wants to stay with her so they'll be down here."

"Oh man. That sucks." Kate frowned and Leonardo nodded.

"So it'll just be you, Raph, Sarah, Don, Mike, Master Splinter and me."

"Hey don't forget about my babies." Kate smirked motioning to Titan and Thunder and Leo chuckled,

"Fine, it'll just be you, Raph, Sarah, Titan, Thunder, Don, Mike, Master Splinter and me. Better?"

"Much. So how long is the drive to the farm house?" Kate questioned and Leo shrugged,

"An two hours…..three if traffic is bad."

"Oh great. Glad I said yes to this trip. Nothing better than Raph on Road Rage or a bored to death Mikey bugging me for 2 hours." Kate said sarcastically and Leonardo grinned,

"Hey you signed up for this. Besides who said Raph was driving?"

"Oh and you are? Donnie passes out in 15 minutes once he's in a car, you won't let Mikey or Master Splinter drive and I hate to break it to you, sexy but you drive like a little old lady." Kate smirked and Leo frowned.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you kinda do." Kate grinned while Leo rolled his eyes once again and the two made their way to the lair.

~*~*~**Time Skip**~*~*~

"Are we ready now?" Michelangelo asked his brother as Donatello packed everything into the Battle Shell.

"No Mikey we're not ready yet."

"What about now?"

"No, not now."

"Now?"

"No."

"And now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"_NO!_"

"…..What about now?"

"For the love of- **No** Mikey we aren't ready yet!" Donatello snapped crossly, "Now stop asking!"

When they got back down to the lair, everyone else was already packed and waiting for their arrival. "Are we ready **now**?" Mikey announced anxiously hopping up and down.

"Yes," Donnie sighed, rolling his eyes, "We can get going if you're ready, Kate." He put one hand behind his head and the other extended out in Kate's direction.

Kate panned the room, all eyes on her. She looked at Sarah who was smiling slightly at her. "Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are." She shrugged. Everyone packed themselves into the battle shell and Raph took the driver's seat.

Kate looked at Sarah with a brow raised and sat herself down close to her friend. "Raph driving? We all got a death wish or something?" she joked, nudging Sarah slightly. They both laughed lightly, knowing what would become of it.

Sarah smiled, "At least it's better than Leo driving. Or else it'd take us years to get to the farm house." They both started to laugh again while Titan and Thunder then loaded themselves into the battle shell and laid down on the floor. Donatello took the seat behind Kate, Michelangelo beside him and Splinter riding shotgun. That left one turtle missing and one seat open and that was right next to Kate. Leo then shuffled into the vehicle and took a seat beside the Marine making Kate's heart skip a beat or two.

'_Snap out of it Kate! He's sitting by you, big woop. Get over it!'_ Kate thought angrily as the woman shifted around uncomfortably. This was going to be a looong drive.

~*~*~**Time Skip**~*~*~

Leo yawned, waking up from his light nap in the battle shell. It was late and they were still driving down to the farm house. Donatello fell asleep hours ago, Mikey, Sarah and Master Splinter following close behind.

He dozed off a few minutes later and was just now waking up. Everyone was still asleep, except Raphael who was still driving. Leo gave another soft yawn, getting ready to return to his sleep when something stirred against him.

The ninja turned slightly and found Kate attached to him. Leo looked at her surprised but didn't make a move to pry her off. She looked so peaceful, so content. Leonardo smiled softly and tentatively wrapped an arm around her.

She murmured something under her breath but Leo left it be and closed his eyes. He cared about her. More than he probably should but he couldn't help it. Her smile, the mischievous spark in her eyes or her sass it had him falling for her from day 1. She was gorgeous too. Her tan skin, soft lips, deep blue eyes and her very….prominent curves made Leo shutter whenever he thought of them. Kate would never believe it but he thought she was the most beautiful thing on Earth, scars and all.

Maybe someday he would tell her how he felt. But for now he needed some sleep and with that he closed his eyes and fell back into his dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT-Nightmares

Chapter 5

**A.N: I own nothing but Sarah, her family and Kate. A major, super big thanks to my beta reader and also my beloved readers: Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and Review it. Seriously put in those reviews guys I love them :D. Also vote on the poll for what TMNT fic I should write next:**

**A sequel to Nightmare/Broken-2**

**A brand new TMNT fic-1**

**Kate & Leo oneshots-1**

**If the one you want isn't winning **_**vote.**_ **You only have until September 25****th****.**

**Translations for Spanish spoken: **

**Tesoro-Treasure**

**Princesa-Princess**

**Lucero-Bright Star**

**Quién eres?! Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi hija! Qué le has hecho a mi niña! Ayuda, ayuda! policía, ayuda!-** **Who are you?! Why do you have my daughter's phone?! What have you done to my little girl?! Help, help! police, help!**

**Mama calmarse. Está bien. Mama, estoy bien, estoy bien. El hombre que contestó el teléfono era mi novio, mi amor.-** **Mama calm down. It's ok. Mama I'm fine, I'm fine. The man who answered the phone was my boyfriend, my love.**

**Mamá a papá en el teléfono. Ponga padre por teléfono. Mamá puso papá en el teléfono! Por el amor de la madre de Dios, poner papa en el teléfono!-** **Mama get daddy on the phone. Put dad on the phone. Mom put dad on the phone! For God's sakes mama put papa on the phone! **

"Where da ya want dis babe?" Raphael asked his girlfriend as he carried their bags up to their room.

"Closet's fine." Sara said, flashing her ivory grin at her lover. "Thanks for caring the bags *tesoro."

"No problem, *princesa." Raph told her with a wink and Sarah blushed. Raphael then dropped their luggage beside the closet door before turning to back to the brunette. The young woman smiled and walked over to him giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Sarah tried to pull away, but Raph wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back into him.

"Where ya goin' in such a rush?" Raphael smirked and Sarah smiled, shaking her head slightly before kissing him again, but this time more passionately. Raphael smiled against his girl's lips and slowly moved them to the bed. When they pulled away for the 2nd time Sarah smirked,

"Is this the only thing on your mind?"

"Nah, sometimes yer on top." Raphael grinned getting a playful hit from Sarah on the top plate of his plastron.

"You're such a pig." Sarah chuckled rolling her eyes before Raphael raised an eye ridge,

"A pig? Oh yer gonna pay for dat." Raphael smirked and Sara flashed a teasing grin,

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sarah asked seductively before getting tackled by her boyfriend to the mattress. Sarah let out a surprised yelp as she hit the bed and looked up curiously Raph. He grinned getting ready to capture her lips again before the one of their phones started ringing. The two sighed in disappointment and Raphael reluctantly got up and walked over to the bags.

"It's yers." Raph told the woman on their bed and Sarah shrugged,

"Go ahead and answer it. It's probably April wondering if we're settling in alright." Sarah said and Raphael answered the phone.

"Sarah's phone-" Raph answered but before he could finish his sentence a loud shriek echoed through the phone causing Sarah to sit straight up.

"_*Quién eres?! Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi hija! Qué le has hecho a mi niña! Ayuda, ayuda! policía, ayuda!" _

"Holy shit!"Raph exclaimed as he juggled the phone around nervously. Sarah's eyes popped out of her head upon hearing her mother's voice though her cell shell. Sarah jumped up and scrambled to grab the phone. The two of them threw the phone into the air back in forth before Sarah finally caught it.

"*Mama calmarse. Está bien. Mama, estoy bien, estoy bien. El hombre que contestó el teléfono era mi novio, mi amor!" Sarah said through the phone while more screaming was heard. The girl gave an agitated huff before continuing in Spanish, "*Mamá a papá en el teléfono. Ponga padre por teléfono. Mamá puso papá en el teléfono! Por el amor de la madre de Dios, poner papa en el teléfono!" There was a pause and Sarah sighed again lifting one finger showing she's be back in a minute before walking out and into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

"_Hello? Sarah?" _The voice of Sarah's father made Sarah smile.

"Hi papa. How are you?"

"_Sweet merciful Jesus, Sarah honey you scared you're mother and I to death. We thought you were in trouble!" _ Christopher Kaplan scolded his daughter and Sara smiled softly,

"Good to hear from you too papa."

"_Who was that young man that answered the phone anyway?" _Christopher asked.

"Raphael, my boyfriend and if it's any constellation when mom answered the phone he freaked out too." Sarah replied as she leaned against the door. She heard her dad give a soft laugh before answering.

"_Well if I was meeting Maria for the first time I would be freaking out too."_ In reply Sarah laughed.

"So what's up? Or you calling just to catch up with your little girl's life?" The Hispanic girl asked and she heard her father sigh.

"_Sammy is getting engaged."_ Those words hung in the air for what seemed like hours. She blinked surprise away the best she could but it stuck to her face. Her baby brother Sam was getting married. Sammy, the care-free athlete that was incredibly brilliant was getting married. Sarah cleared her throat before speaking again.

"R-really?"

"_That's not it honey. Seth is starting a family of his own. Got his girlfriend…what was her name?"_

"Diana? He got her pregnant?" Sarah asked shocked and got an 'mmmhmm' in reply. Sarah let the surprise settled into her brain. She swallowed hard before continuing.

"Is there anything else you gotta say? Or is that it?"

"_Well with the big steps your brothers' are taking….you're mother and I were wondering if you and…..Raphael-"_

"Dad please tell me you're not asking if we're-"

"_Honey we're worried alright? This is just like the last boy you dated."_

"This is nothing like that!" Sarah said angrily, enraged at the comparison of Raphael and Mitchell. She immediately regretted talking to her father like that, but it happened before she even realized it. Like an instinct. Her heart and brain screamed at the mere thought of the two being compared. Mitchell, her former abusive boyfriend, was cruel and unforgiving. While her Raphael was more protective and passionate than any other human being she had ever met.

"_It's exactly like that! Sweetie we haven't met the guy, haven't seen pictures the most we got is the phone call and that was for 10 seconds!" _Christopher snapped back and Sarah frowned. They couldn't meet him, for obvious reasons. First, they would need the blessings of Leo and Master Splinter. And even if they managed to get that far, she knew how her family would react. Her mother would probably have a heart attack, while her brothers and father fainted.

"Dad….it's…it's complicated."

"_Why?"_

"Because it is. Dad you will meet him, someday but not now….okay?" Sarah lied with a sad sigh as she heard her father repeat the same action.

"_Alright baby girl, I'll trust you for now."_

"Thanks daddy. Listen I have to go but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_Alright, love you."_

"Love you too."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Sarah said before hanging up and she gave exasperated groan. Her family was so irritating sometimes she wanted to murder them. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes taking a deep breath before walking back into the room. She gave Raph a look while she walked over to the bed where he sat. She plopped herself down with a loud huff.

Raphael returned with a similar facial expression and laid down beside her, intertwining his large bulky fingers with her smaller daintier ones. "What's wrong?" was all he needed to ask. Sarah turned on her side to face him, her hand still holding his.

"My brother Sam is getting married while my other brother is having a freaking baby. My mother called to see where I was on the whole changing my life standpoint. She and my dad apparently want more grandkids." She paused, "and to bug into my entire life!" The brunette frowned and Raphael used his free had to caress her cheek.

"I got just da cure fer dis." Raphael grinned and Sarah arched her brow.

"Oh?" Sarah questioned with a smirk on her soft lips, which Raphael gave a kiss to before continuing.

"Fer once not dat gorgeous." Raphael whispered causing shivers to run down Sarah's spine. "'ow 'bout a movie huh? Ya like dat?" Raph asked kissing her lips again and slowly making his way from her lips to her jaw line and down her to collar bone. Sarah nodded numbly craning her neck to give him better access to her flesh. Raph chuckled and pulled away from Sarah's skin causing a soft whine from his love.

"You're evil you know that?" Sarah said lovingly to her boyfriend which made him laugh a little more.

"Come on, let's get da movie started."

~*~*~**Down the hall**~*~*~

Kate flopped onto her bed not even stopping to unpack. She was tired, the two hours of sleep she had gotten on the trip weren't enough to replace the weeks of rest she had lost. Her tan eyelids closed before a knock at her door made her open them again.

The Marine groaned and got back up and lumbered to the door.

"What?" Kate snapped as she opened the door only to see it was Leonardo standing in the doorway.

"Someone's cranky." Leo chuckled, his signature half smile gracing his green beak.

Kate shook her head, running her hands though her ebony hair. "Sorry….just tired I guess." Kate shrugged which caused the turtle in front to nod understandingly.

"So I should warn Mikey that any pranks on you might end with an angry Marine Sniper?" Leo asked and Kate laughed and nodded. Who said Leo didn't have a sense of humor?

"So any reason you came to my room at such a late hour?" Kate asked teasingly as she lifted her brow in a seductive manor. Leo rolled his eyes, though Kate could easily see the dark green blush on his cheeks.

"I-I w-was just wondering i-if you were settling in okay." Leo stammered and Kate couldn't bite down the laugh that left her lips.

"Sexy, you're too easy to mess with!" Kate smirked while the turtle in front of her scowled. She gave a playful punch to his shoulder before giving him a wink, "Relax, you know I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go for a walk."

Leo raised an eye ridge at this and crossed his arms over his plastron. "I thought you wanted to get to sleep."

Kate in reply shrugged, "Not tired anymore. Now you gonna come with me or am I gonna have to walk around on my own?" Kate smirked knowing Leo would come with anyway. Leonardo sighed and moved out of the doorway to let Kate out,

"Let's go."

~*~*~**Back with Sarah and Raph**~*~*~

Sarah and Raphael snuggled closer together on their bed as they watched _Hellboy_ on the TV in their room. Sarah had picked it out in the vast DVD collection Casey and April possessed. Amongst them were a few VHS's of the turtles as little kids, when Master Splinter had gotten a hold of a camera when he was scavenging in the sewers. Sarah had wanted to watch that instead but her boyfriend quickly dismissed the idea. Pouting, she then settled for _Hellboy_.

They were near the end of the film and Sarah smiled at the scene playing before them. It was right before they headed to Russia and Liz and Hellboy had a very touching moment in the library.

"I wish I could do somethin' about dis." Raph said along with the movie as he turned to his girlfriend. "I can't, but I can promise ya two tings. One: I'll always look dis good and two, I'll never give up on you. _Ever_."

"Red," Sarah smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the action and before Sarah could blink he flipped them over so he was above her.

'_Of course'_ Sarah thought and smiled against his lips, _'He always likes to be on top.' _ Raphael's hand's rested at Sarah's hips while his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss grew more and more heated. Sarah longingly tried to get his belt off. But before she could touch the buckle Raph pulled away. Sarah frowned and sat up slightly,

"What's wrong *mi Tesoro?" she asked,

"I was serious, Sarah." Raph frowned as he looked away from her. "Babe ya could do hell of a lot betta den me and I-"

"*Lucero don't do this. Not again." Sarah frowned as she reached for his hand. But Raphael pulled his hand back and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Sarah ain't dere a day dat goes by dat ya tink about all da betta tin's ya could 'ave?" Raph asked and his girlfriend shook her head.

"I already have it." Sarah smiled softly cradling his face in her hands, "You're everything I could ever want, everything I need."

Raphael frowned and pulled Sarah's hands away from his cheeks.

"I want ya ta **tink' **about dis!" Raphael growled making Sarah's gray eyes widen in surprise, "Take away what 'appened wit Mitchell, da alley everytin' and what do ya got? A hot-headed mutant monster…and babe ya deserve so much betta den dat."

"Then you must be crazy because that's not what I see!" Sarah frowned, "I don't need a Prince, Raph all I needed is someone loyal, passionate and strong. That's you. But I **never** thought that that person I'd love would be as stubborn as you!" Sarah said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I need a **man **with the gentlest touch I've felt." Sarah smiled and she pulled up his hand and pressed it against her cheek, "And with the most intense and beautiful eyes I've ever seen and the silkiest whisper I've heard." She gave soft kiss against his palm before looking at him in the eye. "Someone who makes my heart skip a beat whenever he smiles at me or gives that infuriating smirk of his." At this Raphael looked down and chuckled only to have Sarah's hand pull his head up to look at her, "Someone who makes me feel safe and that everything will be fine even if all is lost. I need someone who can love me as much as **you** do Raphael. I love **you**. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. Not now, not ever." Sarah told him and Raph gave her a soft smile.

"Ya really mean dat?" Raphael asked and Sarah nodded.

"With all my heart." The brunette smiled then leaned and hugged him. "This is the part where you say you love me too." Sarah knew he was smiling as the ninja wrapped his arms around her.

"Love ya too babe." Raph chuckled as Sarah pulled away looking at him lovingly,

"Are we done with all this?" The Latina asked and her boyfriend nodded. "Good. Now where were we?" Sarah asked slyly getting another breathy chuckle from Raphael. His amber eyes looking into hers as he fidgeted with something in a pouch on his belt. Sarah looked at him quizzically, what on Earth could he be doing?

"Well, now dat I know ya feel like dat dere's sometin' I gotta ask ya." Raphael stated, his golden eyes gleaming. Sarah's heart started to race and her eyes went wide. She watched him reach into one of the pouches on his belt, before she looked back to his eyes.

"Sarah Maria Kaplan…..will ya-"

~*~*~**Back to Kate and Leo**~*~*~

Kate walked besides Leonardo at a leisurely pace around the woods surrounding the farm house. They were covered in a comfortable silence. Kate was content just enjoying the scenery, she had never been to the Jones family house before. But Leonardo's thoughts gravitated to the handicapped woman beside him.

He wanted to tell her how he felt. Lord knew he wanted to. But how would she respond? Millions of possibilities clouded his thoughts, the majority of them being a negative response. _'Sorry, Leo but…..you're not my type.'_ Or possibly _'Woah, Fearless I don't roll that way.'_ God what would he do if that were the answer? Leonardo glanced at the Marine next to him before working up the courage to speak.

"You know that conversation we had a few days ago?" Leonardo asked calmly which got Kate's attention quickly,

"Which one?"

"The one….about love. About that one Marine buddy of yours?" Leonardo explained and Kate nodded.

"That I do. Why?" Kate questioned arching a single brow in his direction. He went silent again, unsure of how to ask….unsure how to do anything at the moment except walk, blink and breathe.

"….If I found someone….." He started cautiously. He didn't notice her blue eyes grow sharp, jealousy burning within them. She didn't notice his unease. But he was a ninja, he was supposed to easily keep things in the shadows. Just like she was a soldier, able to hide all emotion. "What would they have to be….if they were….'the one'." Leo asked and Kate grew silent a moment, considering the question.

"Strong. She wouldn't take anything from anyone, especially you." Kate told him, "Have to remind you, you're not so perfect."

"What else?"

"Fun and spontaneous. To bring the kid in you out every once in a while." Kate continued, "She'd also have to be a fighter, you need a challenge or else you'll get bored. Be as stubborn as you are if not more. Honorable and brave 'cause of the line of work you're involved in she'll need it." Leonardo chuckled at this. "And yeah….that's what she'd have to be in order to be the one….Mrs. Perfect for Mr. Perfect." Kate told him, "Why?"

Leo froze unsure of how to continue. "Um…well-"

"Um?" Kate questioned with an arched brow, "You got something to tell me Fearless?" When he grew silent Kate turned back to him and frowned. He looked serious, more so than usual.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked and Leonardo sighed as his father's words hung around in his head._"Watashi wa anata ga kanojo o mite dono yō ni sanshō shite kudasai. Kanojo wa anata ni dono yōnimieru ka. Setsuzoku ga arimasu. Anata wa, kodomo-tachi' wa sore no tame ni iku' to iu dono yō ni subeki"_ He slowly reached out for her real hand and made Kate look at him in surprise. They stared at each other for the longest time, not saying a word but reading each other's emotions through.

"Kate I-"

"MIKEY I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Raphael's angry cry made the both of them jump, cutting off Leonardo's sentence as Michelangelo's shriek rang out through the air. Kate and Leonardo let out a sigh in unison before she turned back to him.

"Guess we gotta finish this later huh?" Kate smiled sadly as she turned away from him and ran towards the house. "Raph don't murder your brother!" Leonardo sighed and followed her, half wanting to kill Michelangelo himself for annoying Raph, interrupting his moment with Kate

**A.N: Okay, if it was unclear, Raph was about to propose when Mike came up and interrupted with his little antics. So both brothers are having a bit of bad luck :P Until next chapter guys **** see ya. **


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT-Nightmares

Chapter 6

**A.N: Guess what? A sequel to Broken/Nightmares is what you all voted for! Congrats my Nightmare/Broken fans and as always I don't own TMNT just Sarah, Kate and all their crap. Also if you don't know what Tesoro means by now look back in previous chapters because it is now Sarah's official pet name for Raph. This is just a filler until I can come up something better for the plot so enjoy! As always Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and Freaking **_**REVIEW**_** it….please. **

"Come on Kate please!" Mikey and Sarah begged the tan skinned woman as they sat in the kitchen table eating their breakfast. The argument revolved around taking a dip in the pond behind the house. Most of them had agreed to have a little fun in the sun for the day. Except for Kate.

"Sorry, but a metal arm and a bathing suit does not look good." Kate frowned as she rolled her blue eyes.

"Oh come you think we really care?" Mikey asked, "You're talking to 4 mutants, babe, so ease up!"

Kate in reply just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast. "Sorry but my answer is still no."

Mikey whined and Sarah frowned. "You're no fun." The two mumbled in unison and Kate smirked. The two could've been twins….had it not been for the mutation and the current status of Sarah's relationship.

"Hey I'm plenty fun. Have ya met Captain kill Joy over here?" Kate grinned and motioned with a jerk of her elbow towards Leo's direction causing everyone but the blue clad turtle to laugh.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Leo asked irritated and Kate flashed him a bright smile.

"To prove my point." Kate told him and Leonardo rolled his eyes before the conversation about a trip to the pond was taken up again. The eldest brother however did not pay attention to the 'disagreement' of his friends and brothers. His eyes trained on Kate and the amused and slightly smug smile on her lips. His own jaw clenched slightly, that beloved smile of hers could've been his. If it hadn't been for Michelangelo, who was still nursing a rather large bump on his bald, sea green head.

"For the love of- you know what? Fine! You all are a bunch of pains in my ass." Kate grumbled, defeated. The orange clad turtle brother and the brunette to his left high-fived and Raphael chuckled, clearly amused.

"Well now that that's settled I'm gonna go get ready." Sarah grinned and picked up her plate and moving it to the sink. Raphael perked up a bit at the news of this and stood up as well.

"Ya know what babe? Maybe I should 'elp wit dat." Raphael said with a mischievous grin and everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"Get a room!" Michelangelo said which got a growl from his brother.

"Well we did, but someone interrupted dat, now didn't dey?" Raphael growled lowly causing a nervous gulp from the sea green turtle. Sarah in reply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Tesoro leave him alone. Besides, I need help picking out a bathing suit." She smiled slyly getting the red clad turtle's attention very quickly. Sarah slowly walked out of the kitchen eyeing her lover and Raphael quickly ran after her. The table burst out laughing. After the commotion, the two exited and the rest of the party finished their breakfast.

~*~*~**Upstairs**~*~*~

Sarah and Raph might have acted like things were fine, like everything was hunk-dory but things were defiantly not okay. Not after last night.

Raphael wasn't sure where to pick up. Did Sarah figure it out yet? Was she freaked out by it? How did someone even propose for the 2nd time? Those were the questions running through the ninja's mind, who was completely unsure of what to do or how to approach the situation.

Sarah however was freaking out on another level. Was she ready for this step? What was she going to say? How was she going to tell his family? How were they going to break the news to _her_ family? What on Earth was she supposed to do?

Both of them stood there, too nervous and afraid to even address the emotional turmoil that filled their minds. And there Raphael and Sarah stayed, in their room in a suffocating silence. Raph sitting on the bed, looking at the floor and Sarah rummaging through her suitcase.

"Um….the red bikini or the green one piece?" Sarah asked half-heartedly lifting up the two bathing suits. He was silent for a bit before answering her question which made Sarah worry even more.

"Da bikini." He said simply flashing a fake grin and Sarah smiled sadly and put the other swimsuit away.

"You gonna wear the swim trunks I bought you?" Sarah asked and the mutant frowned.

"Do I 'ave ta?" Raphael pouted and Sarah smiled. She stood up and walked over to him before sitting on his lap.

"Well, unless you want to swim in your bandana and belt."

"Come on, princess." Raphael pleaded, "Ya know clothes and I don't get 'long well."

"Well I'm sorry babe but when you go swimming it makes you look naked!" Sarah explained before grinning seductively. "And I only like you that way when we're alone."

He chuckled softly and kissed her, letting Sarah know she had won before he spoke a word.

"Fine, I'll wear da damn swim trunks." He sighed and Sarah smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't be the only one wearing a bathing suit, I'm making the other three wear them too." She told him and he laughed. But once the laugh left his lips, it quickly died off, leaving an awkward, deafening silence that made the both uneasy. One unlike any silence they had endured before.

"Come on…..let's get ready." Sarah smiled sadly. No, they were definitely not okay. Not at all.

~*~*~**Time Skip**~*~*~

Leo sat on the dock of the pond, his feet kicking the water. He watched in amusement as his brother's and Kate had a chicken fight. Donatello seemed as if he could've cared less while Raphael, Kate and Mike seemed really into it. Sarah sat beside the ninja and laughed at the four in the water.

"Who'd you think is going to win?" Leo asked her and Sarah pursed her lips in thought.

"Mike and Raph." Sarah smiled, "Raph is stronger than Kate, no matter what she says. What about you?"

"Kate." There wasn't a trace of doubt in his voice and Sarah looked at him curiously as if waiting for him to elaborate, "Kate doesn't quit. She'll find a way to win, she always does."

Sarah smirked before stating, "And here I thought it was because you like her."

Leo's hazel/brown eyes widened and he looked at her in surprise and awe.

"How'd you?-"

"Besides the fact that it's painfully obvious? Your reaction just gave you away." Sarah answered and Leo sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Crap."

"Oh come you're acting like I'm Mikey, don't worry I won't tattle on you. Especially not to her." Sarah told him hitting him playfully with her elbow.

"No….but you might tell Raph." He pouted and the brunette next to him shook her head, her wild hair shaking slightly.

"I wouldn't count on that….we haven't really been talking that much lately." She frowned biting the inside of her cheek. Leonardo arched an eye ridge.

"You two have a fight?" he asked and Sarah again shook her head again.

"No….it's just….awkward." Sarah sighed, "Last night we had a talk and….I think he was trying to…..propose."

The blue-clad turtle's eyes almost popped out of his head, "What?"

Sarah spoke again, "That's why he almost murdered Mikey. Well the main reason anyway."

He went silent for a few minutes, the sounds of water splashing heard in the background. Leo defiantly wasn't expecting that. The mutant was mad at his little brother for interrupting him just _talking_ to Kate. He was surprised Michelangelo was still breathing after this new revelation.

"Didn't think he was that serious." He stated and Sara nodded.

"Neither did I….and since Mikey kinda….interrupted things have been-"

"Awkward?" Leonardo guessed and the brunette nodded once again.

"Bingo. And I just….I don't know if I should say anything or let him say it or just…ugh." Sarah frowned failing her attempt to explain her situation to her lover's older brother. Leo set a hand on her shoulder before speaking again.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to work itself out in the end." Leonardo told her but she simply sighed.

"I hope so." They sat quietly, leaving the shouting and splashing of Kate and the brothers out in the distance to avoid the silence.


End file.
